Gravitation Shuffle
by KirinRyuu
Summary: a series of shuffles with the gravitation characters that started in junjou romantica, mostly of Eiri and Shuichi


**Gravitation shuffle**

disclaimer: not a single guy of this fic isn mine, they are Maki Murakami´s property, this is just for entertainment and to follow a kind of contest that started

taking the idea from CheyanneChika (who also made some good shuffles, so you can also read them and comment in the jujou romantica category)

Here are the rules

Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs.

* * *

**Crawling in the dark (Hoobastank)**

Eiri had been having nightmares since he was Little all of them related to Yuki-sensei, he felt as he was crawling in the dark and he knew he was alive, but didn't felt like he existed, that

was until he met Shuichi and discovered how wonderful was to be loved by someone, even if you had a very dark past, that´s why he was trying to answer himself this question: how do

I crawl out of the dark?

**Rock & roll dreams come true (Meatloaf)**

Run….he was always running trying to find the happiness he has always wished for, he knew he could start again but didn't know how until he met him….

That little pink-haired baka that had bumped into his life in a lonely and dark park where he picked a piece of paper resulting to be some sort of lyrics, after that they started to see each

other more, that when he confessed he wanted to be the greatest singer after Sakuma Ryuichi. He never gave up and started making his dream true, it was like a light in the darkness,

he never left his side even when he was cold or rude towards him cause he really loved him for himself, not for money or fame, he will never be alone again, he saw with happiness how

those amethyst eyes opened wide when he told him I love you, and he answered with a smile and the SAID THAT'S WHEN ROCK AND ROLL DREAMS COME TRUE.

**You got it wrong (The Rasmus)**

He knew he was doing something wrong by chasing him, but couldn't help it because love made him act this way, he thought he could make him change but he was wrong he even had

the nerve to go away from him and intended to marry her…

When was he going to open his eyes and get the message that said "you already love someone" he wanted him to suffer like he was suffering, he wanted to forget, but didn´t have any

luck, he wanted him to cry, not to be only an ice statue, but he was wrong because the golden-eyed writer had already fell for him but refused to say it out loud preferring to escape, until

Shuichi dragged him back to his side..

**Mis ojos ****(Mana)**

The melody flowed from the radio, and for once in his life, Eiri was glad to be alive and complete, that way, he could be with Shuichi, after some time dealing with his feelings, he finally left

the past and decided to move on, Shuichi was really glad for him; right now he was on a tour so Eiri was alone at home, he wished Shuichi returned cause he felt lonely, and this silence

was even worse than the one he had to confront before meting the singer, it was like being blind and not knowing what happened; so he smiled when he felt two small arms hugging him

and saying "I'm home", definitely to be in love was a good thing, when you were with your loved one…

**Paying the price of love (Bee Gees)**

What is love, do you have to suffer every time you fall for someone? Shuichi thought that as he made his way to Hiro´s house after being attacked by the guys of ASK. It wasn't his fault if

Ryuichi Sakuma singed with him, he was also surprised by that, but threatening him to leave or they will spill out Yuki's past, was even worse, yes; PAYING THE PRICE OF LOVE was worth

it when your could never be free from someone that wanted to destroy you, and he didn´t want to see Yuki suffering, even if his feelings weren´t returned, this was as really high price

for his happiness but with Hiro´s help he might be able to endure it, and someday be loved back, he was going to be free and save the good times he passed with Yuki…

**No more words (Jeff hardy´s song)**

He was really tired and pissed he just wanted to punch someone in the face, more exactly Eiri Yuki for letting Shuichi get in danger and acting like he didn´t care, he had no more words

to express his anger, Shuichi was trying to be cheerful but it seemed really impossible to accomplish; but for his friend he will even pass all the threats to see him smile again and to sing

like the big ones.

Definitely he was going to have a serious talk with the writer, either he stayed with Shuichi or he didn't there was no point in having him with false illusions, because the pink-haired was

like a brother to him, and his most important friend, and that´s what made Hiro a very valuable friend to Shuichi, and a very dangerous threat to those who dared hurting his friend.

**Ghost of love (the Rasmus)**

He didn´t know what to do Ayaka had confessed him that she still loved Eiri, and couldn´t love him back, damn when was the writer going to stop giving him problems?

"Now that you're gone  
All that remains  
is the ghost of love  
Deep in my mind  
I hear the chains  
of the ghost of love"

He felt how his heart started sinking and wished he had never meet her, maybe that way he wouldn´t be suffering, definitely he know understand what Shuichi meant about having an

unrequited love, and couldn´t help but ask "how do you endure it" getting this answer "with patience and hope" sometimes Shuichi could be really mature.

**When the night meets the day (Stratovarius)**

"Look around there's no time to waste  
life goes on nothing's gonna change  
Feel the winds of life blowing cold  
it won't take so long you are growing old  
there is no answer to be found  
it is so easy to fall without a sound

Days of loving and gold  
kept me from feeling so old  
times I'll always recall  
when the night meets the day"

That´s what Shuichi was singing one day he was at home and Eiri had gone to deliver his manuscript to the office where he would also see his editor, he was having to much work lately

and had told Shuichi not to bother him until he passes his deadline, so here he was singing to make time until dinner, how curious, he never expected to fall in love with the one that once

told him he had zero talent for writing songs, and know here they were enjoying their happiness, because Eiri has returned fro new York after Shuichi has gone there to bring him back

and then returned to give a concert.

It was really true the saying of opposites attract each other like gravity, cause Eiri and him where like night and day, different but the same at times…

**Reckless (Steel Dragon)**

"My world shows you no justice in life  
Is brutal and senseless  
Self control is dead and gone

Hey...yo...I was born so reckless yeah yeah

Nobody ever told me how to behave and I'm brave  
And I know how to get you jumpin'  
You get a piece of my power and I'll make you a slave  
You don't get somethin' for nothin'"

Definitely that was a really good song, Eiri thought as he continue to hear it, he had discovered it on the radio while he was writing a novel, and trying to get an idea, it described him

almost perfectly, except for the part where he had fallen in love and turned sometimes into a romantic guy as Shuichi described him, and that´s when the singer got a you-are-so-dead

look from him; but who cared, this was his life and nobody could tell him what to do, yeah he really was RECKLESS…

**Give In To Me (Michael Jackson)**

Love was very important for Shuichi, cause that made him happy and inspired him to write his songs so why couldn´t he help to be bothered for the song he heard days ago…

"Love is a feeling  
Give it when I want it  
'Cause I'm on fire  
Quench my desire  
Give it when I want it  
Talk to me woman  
Give in to me  
Give in to me

You always knew just how to make me cry  
And never did I ask you questions why  
It seems you get your kicks from hurting me  
Don't try to understand me  
Because your words just aren't enough

Love is a feeling  
Quench my desire  
Give it when I want it  
Takin' me higher"

Definitely when you loved someone and got betrayed, the pain was even sharper; thank god he didn´t had to suffer anymore. Shuichi are you in here? Eiri asked, yes he answered, what

is it? Umm I was thinking; do you want to go to the movies? Ok let me get changed and I´ll join you in a moment. Definitely being in love with the correct person could take anyone high

and give it in to you.

* * *

**ok so this took a great part of my time and head breaks to get it done, I expect to do another one, but for know I hopped you enjoyed this one **

**so read and review until your heart it´s content, and if I have some mistakes please let me know to correct them **


End file.
